spartanivfandomcom-20200214-history
Spartan-IV Regiment
The Spartan-IV Regiment is a regiment housing secret special operations soldiers codenamed: SPARTAN-IV. The SIV Regiment is based in Prince Rupert, British Columbia, Canada on Earth. The regiment was started by Vice Admiral Ian Hall, who had worked on the SPARTAN-III and SPARTAN-II projects. History Sometime prior to 2548, Vice Admiral Hall, who had worked on the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III projects came up with an idea to form a special operations group of ethical inexpensive soldiers that surpassed the skill of an ODST. He recruited Lieutenant Colonel Hardy and Major Riley, along with various other personnel, to help him with the project. The project, nicknamed SPARTAN-IV began picking up speed with Riley as the technologist and Hardy as the recruiter and trainer. Commanders Nylund and O'Connor eventually joined with their ships Red Tide and Arizona Star, respectively. The frigates were modified to hold the "Spartans" as well as various vehicles in the hangar bay. The main modification was the extension of the hangar bay, which was divided into three. One section contained various light vehicles, while another contained up to four tanks and the last contained four falcons. A hangar bay was also added to store experimental X-1000 Sabres. In late 2547, the Spartans were all recruited out of training (some out of ODST training and other advanced training, but most out of basic training). The official Spartan-IV regiment was then formed, led by Colonel Hardy and Major Riley. Organisation The SIV Regiment's organisation is roughly based on Commonwealth military organisation. The regiment contains no legitimate support units, meaning that it only had combat units. There are three companies in the regiment, Alpha, Bravo and Charlie. Alpha Company is led by Major "Thom" Thompson, Charlie Company is led by Major Miller and Bravo Company is led by an unknown officer, supposedly a lieutenant commander. The regiment recruits from all four branches of the UNSC, so there is a mix of ranks, but the organisation follows an army-style organisation. The regiment contains the commander (O-6) the second in command (O-4, supposed to be O-5), the medical officer, the administrative officer, the adjutant, the quartermaster (O-3), the signals officer, the intelligence officer (O-2), the sergeant major (E-9) and two quartermaster sergeants (E-8). The regiment contains three companies, each with a commanding officer (O-4), a second in command (O-2/3), a sergeant major (E-7) and a quartermaster sergeant (E-6). Each company contains three platoons, which each contain a commanding officer (O-1/2), a platoon sergeant (E-5) and three sections. The section organisation is where things start to stray far away from standard military organisation. Each section contains a sniper, a technologist, a heavy weapons specialist, a vehicular specialist, a pilot and a medic. Any two of these men act as the commander (E-4) and the second in command (E-3), while the other four have no command whatsoever (E-1/2). Typically, all members of a section will train in all trades, although they will always specialize in one unique to their section and second in one unique to their fireteam. This is the typical armament of a section: Sniper: SRS99 AM sniper rifle and camouflaging armour. Technologist: M319 IGL grenade launcher and holographing armour. Weapons Specialist: M6 G/GNR rifle or M41 SSR rocket launcher and heavy-protection armour. Vehicle Specialist: M45 TS shotgun and high-speed armour. Pilot: M392 DMR rifle and jump jet system. Medic: M6G PDWS pistol and regeneration-and-protection deployable system. All members of a section will usually also carry an MA37 ICWS assault rifle as a secondary weapon.